Kingdom Hearts Truth Behind Truths
by animekittynyan
Summary: Riku and Sora are the best of friends, but little Sora is very unaware of the true emotions Riku has for him. What happens when their home is destroyed just as Riku is finally ready to tell Sora his feelings?
1. Departure

Author's Notes:

Yep, my first RikuxSora story So be nice!! And comment! I worked on this for a while in the summer, (alittle more than a month) then I stopped.. I just finished it recently and got my (male) English teacher to read it over with me D He's so cool! (though he didn't make any corrections ; ) But anyways, I really hope you like it!! If you do, I may make a sequel (it'd take place after KH 1 when they're in Castle Oblivion from Chain of Memories)

What inspired me was a story by slashable! Send me an email if you want the link to the story, for some reason my com's freaking out and it's not letting me add the link...

Disclaimer:

I don't own Riku, Sora or any other Kingdom Hearts / Disney character. I just have fun manipulating them

**Warning:**

**YES, this IS a shounen-ai story. If you don't like RikuxSora, then please don't read this, it'll most likely make you very angry, causing you to bitch to me under the Reviews. (look at the first comment) Just keep your distance from me and my stories, then go on your merry KairixSora way.**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Destiny Islands Part One**

The two boys sat side-by-side on the pier, watching the clouds pass by, and the waves roll in and out of the sea. This was Riku and Sora's normal hangout, other than the cave they had discovered about a year ago. They often sat there without a care in the world – just watching the days go by.

It was on one of those lazy days that it started.

"Sora?" said the silver haired boy, his aquamarine eyes fixed intently on the vast ocean before them.

"Mm?" Sora replied lazily.

"I've been wondering for a while now… do you think there're other worlds out there? I mean… Don't you think that there are other people and places off of this island that we haven't seen?"

Sora looked up at Riku, his blue eyes growing wider — not from fear, but rather, from confusion. Sora never was the sharpest crayon in the box.

"What d'you mean?" he asked. "You don't like the islands anymore?" His expression changed from confusion to a pout. Why wouldn't Riku like the islands anymore? Sure, they're small, but… it's still _home_.

Riku smiled at Sora's pout. Anyone who knew Sora found his pout absolutely adorable - especially Riku. He had feelings for the hopeless boy ever since they first met – not that he could actually remember when they met; for all they knew, they had known each other their whole lives.

"It's not that I don't like it here… you _know_ that. I just want to see what's out there — I don't want to spend my whole life cooped up on this island…don't _you_ want to know what else there is, Sora?"

Riku's eyes met Sora's and they silently agreed to get off the island together.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Destiny Islands Part Two**

"Did ya hear about the girl at the mayor's house??" Sora asked Riku, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah, what about her?" Riku asked stoically. He hated it when Sora got excited about someone other than himself. Sora did belong to Riku after all.

"She floated up on shore, Riku!! From nowhere!! From—," he looked around to make sure that no one was listening, and whispered in Riku's ear, "_another world!_"

Riku shivered as Sora's hot breath mingled on his ear. Sora blinked stupidly.

"Riku? You ok, you're turning all red… Oh, I get it, you like the new girl, huh?" He grinned cheekily.

Riku swatted Sora on the head. "I do not!! You're the one that wants to marry her!!" Riku could've kicked himself for that one.

Sora turned a deep shade of red and stuck his tongue out. "At least I know she wants to marry me too!" Sora didn't realize what he just said. "Race ya there!!" he yelled and ran off.

Riku stood where Sora had left him. He felt as if his little heart might crack in half right then and there. Sora's voice kept echoing in his head, "At least I know she wants to marry me too!" His eyes filled with tears. _It's not fair… It's not fair…_ Riku repeated to himself.

He cursed under his breath, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling as he ran to his and Sora's cavern. He never knew how long he sat there, trying to regain himself enough to face his best, oblivious friend.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

** Destiny Islands Part Three**

"Wake up, you lazy bum!"

"..huh? Where am I..?" Sora asked sleepily.

"You're on the beach, dummy! You planning on sleeping here all day?" pestered the red-haired girl.

Sora lay down again. "Maaaaybe!" he said, giving her a classic carefree grin.

"Hey!! Why aren't you two helping me with the raft?" Riku yelled.

Kairi giggled, and Sora yawned. Of course Sora felt bad for not being more useful; it always was their childhood dream to get off the island and all, but he had very, _very_ important matters to attend to. Like getting the right amount of sugar every hour. And, uh… sleeping.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"C'mon Sora, help me! Here, hold me log!" Riku ordered, and threw the log he was carrying onto the half-asleep brunette. Kairi giggled at Sora.

"Hmph, and what're _you_ giggling about? You're just as lazy as _he_ is," Riku said, nodding to Sora.

Giggle. "So you noticed," Giggle. It was amazing how much this girl could laugh. You'd think she'd eventually choke on air or something. Secretly, Riku wished she would.

For now, Riku rolled his eyes and sat next to Sora. He was hoping to converse with the younger boy, but Kairi would not be ignored.

"Hey guys, let's have a race!!" Kairi said in her hyper Kairi-ish voice.

"Are you kidding?" Riku muttered bitterly. He hated having her tell him what to do. Especially when Sora was around, because Sora always obeyed her.

"Fiiine!" said Sora.

Giggle. "3, 2, 1, GO!" she shouted. And they were off! Riku and Sora ran side-by-side, leaving the giggling moron in the dust. For a second it felt like before Kairi had arrived at the islands — when Riku didn't have to worry about sharing Sora with anyone else.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

** Destiny Islands Part Four**

"Sora!" Riku called the younger boy. They had just finished talking with Kairi about their plans for the next day — the day they set sail. Riku had to be alone with Sora for just a little bit longer — Kairi would be on the raft as well, and we all know how thrilled Riku was about _that_ idea.

"Yeah?" Sora turned around in time to catch something bright and yellow. Riku watched Sora as realized that he was holding a paopu fruit! He blushed and stammered, "Riku, wh-why're you giving me this?"

Riku smirked. He loved the way the brunette looked when he was embarrassed.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives; no matter what." He laughed at Sora's shocked look and ran his fingers through his silvery hair, "C'mon, I know you wanna try it."

"Oh. You mean with Kairi…right?" Sora said half to himself, staring down at the fruit.

Wrong. Riku's face hardened. How thick could this boy be?

"Sora, I have to tell you something…" Riku edged closer to the spiky haired boy.

"What is it?" Sora looked up at Riku innocently. Damn, he was _not_ making this easy. Riku adored everything about Sora; from his sky-blue eyes, to his baby-ish voice, to his crazy hair, to his ass. But ever since Kairi came along, Riku didn't dare to touch Sora in a more-than-friendly way. For the past 6 years Riku had kept a box around his feelings, making sure that they never, ever got out. Lately, however, the box had been getting weaker and weaker, until it finally…

…collapsed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora saw a flash in Riku's eyes; a new emotion — one he'd never seen there before.

"Riku?" Sora asked hesitantly.

Riku was getting closer to Sora. He was even close enough to-

Riku pulled Sora into a fierce and passionate kiss. Sora's eyes widened and his body tensed.

What. The. Hell. Was. He. Doing?!

Sora tried to pull away from Riku, but it seemed that the more he struggled, the tighter Riku held him. Sora could feel himself growing hotter – in more places than one. Riku's tongue explored Sora's mouth while his hands explored Sora's body, and neither of these motions were helping to cool the brunette down.

Sora's struggle was useless, and he knew it. He could feel himself relaxing, and soon enough his eyes were closed. It was starting to feel… good. Riku's skin was soft and warm, his scent was making Sora feel nostalgic, and his lips were like--

Wait, WHAT?!

Sora's eyes opened again. This was Riku. Riku's a boy. HE WAS FREAKING KISSING RIKU!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Stop…" Sora muttered. Riku ignored the spiky haired boy's plea. "Stop, stop… Rikuu, stop it…" he begged.

No stopping.

"GOD DAMMIT, STOP TOUCHING ME!!!" Sora screamed.

Riku opened his eyes quickly and finally let go. Riku glanced Sora's way cautiously, to see a horrified look on his face. A rush of guilt ran through the older boy. He had forgotten the three reasons why he wasn't supposed to touch Sora:

1- Sora's straight

2- Sora's straight and has a girlfriend

3- Sora's straight, has a girlfriend and Riku didn't want to ruin their relationship as best friends by scaring the boy shitless

Whoops.

"Riku!! What the hell was that?! I – You – YOU'RE DISGUSTING!! I can't believe you'd… you'd… ARGH!!" Sora threw the paopu fruit down by Riku's feet, and stormed off to his house.

Ouch.

"Shit…" Riku muttered to himself, softly touching his lips. "What have I done now?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora rolled over. He couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't get those shining aquamarine eyes out of his head. He shivered. The look on Riku's face wasn't his usual "I'm better than you" smirk, or even his infrequent "I can't believe you beat me!" pout. Oh no, no, no. This was much different. This was… lust.

Sora felt himself growing red, and buried his head into his pillow.

But why would Riku, his best friend in the whole wide world, do anything like that to him? Sora knew _everything_ there was to know about Riku – at least he thought he did before – now he wasn't so sure. And to think that they would be _alone on a raft_ in a few hours!!

Oh.

But Kairi would be there too. Kairi… Riku wouldn't dare to do anything in front of her, right? Riku, along with everyone else on the islands, thought that they were a couple after all. Little did they know that Sora had already, very gently, told Kairi that he wasn't interested. He loved Kairi as a little sister, nothing more, nothing less. And she was never as close as… Riku. _ Blush_.

And the worst part of it all was how _right_ it had felt at the moment. How _good_ it had felt to have Riku's strong arms wrapped around Sora's body; how _nice_ it had felt to have Riku's breath lingering on Sora's lips; how _natural_ it was to know that their hearts were beating in the same rhythm – ugh, it was all so wrong! They're both _guys_. GUYS! Sora was doing things with a boy that he'd never even done with a girl! For Christ's sake, his first kiss was with that boy!! And there's no way that he was _ever_ going to turn out to be ga–

_Tap tap._

Sora lifted his head from his pillow to see the silver haired boy sitting on the windowsill next to his bed. Sora's face reddened, and he scrambled out of his covers running to the other side of the room. He looked around his room for a weapon to help him protect himself – and all he found that could be useful was a comb. Hm, it seemed brand-new, too… "Oh shut up, brain…" he said to himself, and shook all thoughts of the comb out of his head while holding it out defensively against Riku.

"Don't touch me, I'm armed!!" Sora threatened. He knew how stupid this might seem to Riku, but he was _not_ about to let his room turn into a gay-sex harem. _No way_.

Riku's eyes darkened. Luckily for Sora, they didn't change from a longing to get into his pants. It was from – sadness.

Sora's glare softened. He put the comb down and took a few steps towards Riku.

"I'm so sorry, Sora…" Riku whispered softly. "I know you're with Kairi and all, but you needed to know sometime, and… I'm so sorry, this isn't how I wanted to tell you…" He sighed.

Silence.

Sora didn't know what to say. Riku was hardly ever sad, and when he was he'd do his best to conceal it. And Riku was never famous for saying "I'm sorry."

Riku smiled weakly.

"Oh, and don't worry about the raft thing, you and Kairi can go alone. I'll find a different way out of here. You don't have to worry about me doing anything to you, ok?"

Sora frowned. No, it wasn't "ok." There's no way Riku could make his way in the world alone. Especially if he was in a new and unknown world. He needed Sora and Kairi to set him in the right direction. And Sora couldn't help but think that he needed Riku too. The dream of leaving the islands was shared by the two of them originally, and it just wouldn't be the same if they were separated. The whole point was to leave everything behind them and be together. Wait a second…

"I'm sorry." Riku repeated. He jumped out of the window, and started heading towards the small island off shore. Sora plopped down onto his bed again, and watched the older boy run away.

This was too much for Sora's little brain to process at one time. Not only did Riku like Sora, he believed that Sora and Kairi was a couple, and he wanted to leave them alone on a raft while getting off of the islands his own way. How does _that_ work?

Sora's thoughts were cut off by a loud crash of thunder. He looked up at the night sky. A crack of lightning and another blast of thunder erupted beyond the clouds. This time it was louder.

"Riku!" Sora said, spotting his friend's silhouette. It was on the far edge of the island off shore, facing the unsettled sea.

"What's that stupid kid doing now..?" Sora muttered. He got up and leaped out of his window, running toward Riku. He could faintly hear his mom calling him to go eat dinner, but he continued running. Riku was being reckless again, Sora could tell.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Riku sensed Sora coming. He turned around in time to see the brunette running toward him on the boardwalk.

"Hey! Riku!! Go inside, it's dangerous out here!!" Sora shouted.

Riku shook his head and remained where he stood.

"I found another way out," he told Sora. Sora stared in disbelief.

"What do you mean? To get off the island? How? Where??" he asked impatiently.

"A door…" Riku replied. Sora looked around as if expecting to see a door in a palm tree or something.

"A… door?"

"Yes. A door has opened for us, Sora! Now we can go to other worlds!"

A dark aura began to surround Riku. He could feel the darkness slowly consuming more and more of his body, but he ignored it.

"But what about Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora shouted over the darkness.

"Kairi's coming too," Riku said quietly. Why was it that every time Riku wanted to talk about just the two of them Kairi always came up? To quickly get off the subject he said, "Come with me! This is our only chance! That raft won't get us to other worlds, but I know this can!" He reached out his hand. "Come on, Sora! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

The darkness rose higher in the air. Sora struggled to get through the shadows and grab Riku's hand. They were close, their hands almost joined together when suddenly the darkness consumed both of them whole.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Whoot, Chapter 1 is done!

Please leave comments, they'll be greatly appreciated!!

See ya in Chapter 2!


	2. Realizations

Author's Notes:

Whoot, Chapter 2 is up! I'm having a lot of technical difficulties here, for some reason it won't let me put straight lines across the parts of the page where I split up two perspectives/places… quite annoying. Anyways, I hope you like it xD

Disclaimer:

I don't own Riku, Sora or any other Kingdom Hearts / Disney character. I just like to pretend that I do xD;

**Warning:**

**YES, this IS a shounen-ai story. If you don't like RikuxSora, then please don't read this, it'll most likely make you very angry, causing you to bitch to me under the Reviews. Just keep your distance from me and my stories, then go on your merry KairixSora way.**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Gummi Ship**

Sora stared out of the gummi-ship window and sighed. He'd already been to 3 worlds with the help of his new friends Donald and Goofy, yet there was still no trace of Riku or Kairi to be found.

He'd been worried sick about them since he got off of his island and crash landed in a place called "Traverse Town." There he met Leon and his three friends Cid, Yuffie and Aerith. They said that anyone whose home was lost to the "Heartless" usually end up on Traverse Town, but Riku and Kairi were no where to be found in the big city.

And it didn't help that Sora couldn't stop repeating his and Riku's last moments together in his mind. He couldn't stop remembering about how Riku had willingly disappeared into the darkness. Sora had been learning a lot about darkness lately, and it was not something you'd want to get stuck in.

Unfortunately, Sora couldn't say that was the only part of the day running through his mind. His thoughts kept returning to Riku's curious hands roaming Sora's body, his fiery, yet sincere kiss, and his eyes shining with passion – Sora just couldn't get it out of his head. And it was just so _very_ bothering how much he – how much _they_ – had enjoyed it! All of his life he'd liked girls. And Riku had always been the same way!! All of their lives they had been straight! So why were they suddenly acting all… "happy?" And why with each other?!

But come to think of it, Riku had always been very… _protective_ over Sora. He'd always made sure that anyone being mean to Sora was punished, every "boo-boo" Sora got was medically treated, and he _always_ saved Sora cookies from snack-time… And Riku tended to get extremely jealous whenever someone else touched Sora. Sora remembered when he had a crush on Kairi how Riku would refuse to be in the same room with both of them at the same time… And how whenever Sora asked Riku what was wrong, Riku would yell "Nothing's wrong Sora, just go kiss your girl-friend or something!!" then run off to play with Tidus. But he had always thought of it as a friendship thing, of course. It's not like Riku did anything really gay. He never worried about keeping things neat; he never worried about how he looked; and never played with his hair… Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" he whispered. "Riku's gay!!!"

He leaned his head forward, accidentally banging it on the glass window. How could he be so _dumb_?

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Traverse Town**

"Are you sure he'll show up?" Riku eyed the strange witch standing next to him suspiciously. She was the one who saved him from the Heartless in Hollow Bastion's ruins, but he refused to fully trust her. After all, he had allowed her to take him to Traverse Town, promising that Sora would be here, but so far all he'd seen was strangers in an unfamiliar city. And not only was Sora not there, this witch – Maleficent – kept telling him strange things like "He's already begun to make new friends without you," and "He never loved you, nor Kairi, he just wanted your help to get out and meet other people…" Odd. Very odd… And _very_ annoying. She was like a freaking broken record; every few minutes she was bad mouthing Sora.

"Not to worry my child; he'll be here soon enough," replied Maleficent. She put her bony hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. He shook it off and rolled his eyes. She kept calling him "her child," and acting all motherly towards him. Ew. No way would he have _his_ looks with a mother like that… She's just gross.

Anyways, he didn't need her pity. All he needed was her help, so that he could see Sora again.

After several treacherous minutes of waiting, Riku heard a pair of large doors opening and closing. He heard 3 voices – and one of them was none other than Sora's!! Soon enough he saw his little brunette talking animatedly with two over grown animals in clothes. Riku's heart beat faster and he put a hand over his chest. It had been weeks since he'd seen his Sora – it was the longest amount of time they had ever been separated. Thank God he was ok…

Maleficent must have seen the excitement and relief somewhere on Riku's face, because soon after Sora's appearance she said,

"Go down there and talk to the boy if you wish, Riku. However, I must remind you to keep your hopes low. It seems he has already begun to replace you…"

Riku scowled. What did _she_ know?

He sauntered toward Sora and his new friends, trying to seem "calm and collected," though he would rather run and embrace the younger boy instead.

"Hey, you." He said coolly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora stopped in the middle of his sentence He recognized that "I'm too sexy for my shirt" voice!! He spun around, his eyes brightening at what he saw.

"RIKU!!!" Sora yelled. He considered glomping the older boy, but decided against it. His body was begging to hug him, but his head resisted. It wasn't just that he didn't want Riku getting ideas; he also didn't want to scare his G-Rated friends. And guys don't hug each other. Unless they're gay, which Sora wasn't. He just happened to enjoy doing stuff with Riku that one time. But that doesn't mean he's gay. Girls think guy on guy is hot anyways…

To satisfy his need to at least _touch_ the older boy, Sora ran up to Riku and pinched his cheeks.

"You're real!!" Sora yelled dramatically.

Riku hit Sora over the head with his hand playfully to make him let go.

"Well, what'd you expect? A ghost or something?"

Sora grinned. However, the grin quickly slid off of his face.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What is—," Riku began, but Sora cut him off by pulling out a keyblade, and nearly slicing Riku's head off, "it?"

Riku turned around to look at what Sora had just hit. A Heartless was vanishing over his right shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Riku asked, staring at Sora's giant key. Since when had Sora been able to protect Riku so well?

Sora grinned again.

"I'm—," he began, but this time _he_ was cut off by his large animal friends.

"Sora's the keyblade master, ahyuck!" said the giant dog, while putting an arm around Sora.

"Who would've thought it?" the duck said shrugging.

Riku hardly heard the duck. He was staring at the dog. A surge of anger ran through him. That thing… it's… it's _touching_ Sora! _His_ Sora!! He was about to attack it when Sora said,

"These are my new friends, Riku! Goofy," he put an arm around the dog, "and Donald!" he put an arm around the Duck. "We've been going to a while bunch of different worlds looking for you and Kairi!"

Riku smirked sadly. At least Sora cared at all, right?

Riku eyed Sora's keyblade again. Hm. He grabbed it from Sora and examined it. What a strange weapon…

"He-ey, Riku!! Gimme it back!!" Sora whined, reaching out for the large key.

Riku smirked again. He just _loved_ making the younger boy whine. He threw the blade back over to Sora, who nearly fell over when he caught it.

"So, are you gonna tag along with us now? We got a really cool ship that we fly around in space with and go to other worlds and stuff!" Sora explained excitedly.

"No, no, no!" Donald butted in, "You can't go and invite random people onto our ship just like that!!"

And they all started fighting. Riku blinked. How could they fight over whether they wanted him or not when he was standing _right there_? Riku was rude, but not _that_ rude!

Suddenly he felt strange. He felt as if something was pulling on him, telling him to leave. Oh.

"It must be Maleficent…" he thought, and looked at the seen before him one last time, before running off to see what the hell the witch wanted now.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Monstro**

"Please, help me find him! You see, Pinocchio is my light…" said the puppet maker sadly.

"Don't worry!" Sora said optimistically. "We'll find him for you!" Sora gave Geppetto an encouraging smile, "Be right back!" he said and ran off with Donald and Goofy.

They had just been driving along in the gummi-ship when Monstro the giant whale had swallowed them whole. Inside of Monstro's body they found Geppetto and his puppet-son Pinocchio, both of which were also stranded. However, not long after they had arrived, a Parasite Cage Heartless kidnapped Pinocchio.

The trio ran through an opening in the back of Monstro's mouth, to see a figure taking Pinocchio out of the Heartless.

"Gawrsh, isn't that-"

"Riku!!" Sora finished.

Riku turned around, with Pinocchio in one of his arms. Something seemed different about him…

Sora watched as Riku carelessly dropped the puppet to the ground. Jiminy scrambled to the floor and began trying to awaken Pinocchio. Riku stood where he was and watched the cricket's pathetic attempts to wake the young boy up. Why wasn't Riku saying anything?

"Riku! Why've you come here? And what are you doing?!" Sora yelled.

Riku looked Sora in the eye. A shiver ran down Sora's spine. Something about Riku was _definitely_ different.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that keyblade of yours nowadays," Riku said coldly.

Sora was taken aback. Where did _that_ come from? All he could manage to say was, "Let Pinocchio go!"

"I don't think so," Riku said, just as coldly as before. "A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless – maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How odd for a puppet to have a heart in the first place…"

Now Sora was really scared. Riku wasn't acting like Riku. Since when had Riku cared about Kairi and… hold on… What did he mean by "helping Kairi?!" Did something happen to her??

"What happened to Kairi?!" Sora demanded. He hadn't seen any signs that she was ok since he had left the island and Riku had just enforced Sora's fears.

"What's more important to you? This puppet, or Kairi?" Riku asked slowly.

"Riku…" Sora tightened his grip on his keyblade. Of course to _him_ Kairi was more important, but… He made a promise to Geppetto. Pinocchio was _his_ light, and he promised to bring him back. Sora couldn't back out of something as important as that…

"What?" Riku said sternly. "You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

Sora looked over at Pinocchio and Jiminy. Jiminy was crying for Pinocchio to wake up.

"Heart or no heart… He still has a conscience!" Sora said, getting into a fighting stance. "You may not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And Riku… It's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

Riku's glare grew deeper. "...Then you leave me no choice," he said darkly. "I'll save Kairi on my own."

With that, he disappeared into a portal made of darkness, leaving behind another Cage Heartless.

Sora began to fight, though his vision was getting blurry as his eyes filled with tears.

"Why??" he shouted, directing his sadness and confusion at the Heartless. "Man, why, Riku?? What happened to you?!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Captain Hook's Ship Part One**

Riku stood over Kairi's heartless body. Not too long ago he might've paid to see this, but right now it pained him to. He had always been jealous of Kairi – she was the main reason why he couldn't be with Sora – but… it wasn't really her fault that Sora fell in love with her; and it wasn't her fault that Riku was too wimpy to tell Sora about his feelings before it was too late. And even though she usually acted like a giggling retard, she had always supported Riku and Sora's dreams. No matter how much of a jerk Riku was to her, she continued to be a good friend.

And there was Riku's slight hope that if he saved Kairi, Sora would like him again. Of course that dream was quickly wiped out after what had happened in Monstro. Sora would rather fight him for a lifeless puppet, then save Kairi! Now that's just sad.

He sighed.

"Soon Kairi, soon." He whispered. "I swear I'll get your heart back."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

** Captain Hook's Ship Part Two**

"Quaaaa!! What's that?!" Donald quacked, pointing straight ahead. They were once again in the gummi-ship, this time heading towards a very large pirate ship.

Several flying Heartless surrounded them, and pulled their vessel towards the large boat. Before Sora knew it, he was being dragged to the ship's deck by a couple of pirate Heartless, and his animal friends were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, lemme go!" Sora said, struggling to break free from the Heartless. "I don't care if you hurt me, but at least take me to Donald and Goofy…"

"Are they that important to you?" Sora looked up to see Riku looking down on him from the forecastle of the ship. "More important to you than _old friends_?"

"_You_ took us here?!" Sora asked, although he wasn't very surprised. It seemed that every time something bad was happening, Riku was behind it. "What'd you do with Donald and Goofy?!"

Riku continued to glare. "Instead of asking about _them_…" he said slowly. "You should be asking about _her_."

He stepped to the side, revealing Kairi. However, it wasn't the Kairi that Sora remembered. Her eyes were blank – it looked as if she was sleeping with eyes open, but Sora had a feeling that that wasn't the case.

"Riku… Why're you siding with the Heartless?" Sora stared up at the silver haired boy desperately. He didn't want to become enemies with him. He couldn't! Riku was his best friend! They had been through everything together - on the same side. But suddenly Riku wanted to abandon him!! And abandon him for the darkness at that!!

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. I have nothing to fear." Riku replied confidently.

"You're stupid!!" Sora yelled, taking a step toward the older boy, "Sooner or later they're going to swallow your heart!"

Riku shook his head arrogantly. "Not a chance," he said, "My heart's too strong."

"Please… Listen to me!" Sora pleaded. "Darkness isn't the answer! There are other ways to help Kairi… There are many doors to choose from Riku, and the Door to Darkness will get you nowhere! It'll only bring you pain!"

"Shut up!" Riku snapped. "What do _you_ know about anything? Those who can control the darkness hold true power!"

Riku held out his hand and a blast of dark energy hit Sora, pushing him violently to the ground.

Sora remained where he fell, staring at the wooden floor.

"This isn't my Riku…" he said shakily. "You're not the Riku I love!!!"

Silence.

Riku looked away. "Go see your friends." He muttered, while snapping his fingers. A trap door underneath Sora opened, causing him to fall down into the ship's hold. Donald and Goofy were conveniently sitting underneath the door, serving Sora as safety cushions.

"Hey Sora, would you mind getting off?!" Donald yelled.

All Goofy could manage to say was "Ahyuck;" he seemed to be half-conscious.

But Sora didn't notice any of this. His mind was still on the ships deck, giving pleading looks to the new Riku. He told Riku… Sora couldn't believe he _said_ that! In front of Kairi no less! And Riku's reaction… This was _not_ how he had wanted this to happen!

"DAMMIT, RIKU!!!" he screamed at the hole in the high ceiling. A bitter tear ran down his cheek. "Dammit…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Outside, Riku was replaying the last few minutes in his head as well. He clenched his fists. That… that _bastard_. He knew how Riku had felt about him before… So why would he toy with his feeling like that? He scowled and picked Kairi up. No matter. Now that he had the darkness by his side, he didn't _need_ Sora – love was for weak-hearted fools, and Riku was _not_ one of those.

"Let's get under way," he ordered Captain Hook and Smee, who had both witnessed the last scene. "And make sure that Sora doesn't see Kairi until we're ready to land."

Riku walked into the ship and locked Kairi in an empty room. He shook his head and entered the Captain's Quarters to speak with Maleficent.

"I'm not in love," he told himself mentally. "Not anymore – not _ever_ again."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

End of Part 2

holds out empty bin Comments please?


	3. Always on my Mind

Author's Notes:

Finally, it's the last chapter!! (Thank god, my com's such a bitch when I try to upload stuff...)

Does anyone know the solution to my line problem? I don't really like using "llllllllllllllllllllllllllll" imbetween every chapter, and I'm sure you don't really like reading it either! Please help me out here!!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Riku, Sora or any other Kingdom Hearts / Disney character. I just like to pretend that I do!

**Warning: **

**YES, this IS a shounen-ai story. If you don't like RikuxSora, then please don't read this, it'll most likely make you very angry, causing you to bitch to me under the Reviews. Just keep your distance from me and my stories, then go on your merry KairixSora way. **

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Hollow Bastion 1**

"Gawrsh, where d'you think we are?" Goofy asked. The trio looked around. They were surrounded by floating platforms, which all seemed to lead to the same large castle. It towered over them, threatening to fall over at any moment. It didn't seem exactly what one might call "finished."

"Wow, that castle's kinda…" Donald began.

"…crappy." Sora finished. He hadn't been in a very good mood since the events on Captain Hook's ship. Even flying with Peter Pan only provided momentary happiness. As soon as he landed on the deck and accidentally fell over, he was brutally reminded of how Riku pushed him down and broke his heart. Instead of just worrying if his old friends were ok, now Sora also had to worry about what the hell happened to them to make them both change so drastically. Kairi was usually so bubbly and happy; whenever they met up she would be skipping, talking and laughing, and Riku would be telling her to shut up, while smirking at Sora. The brunette sighed. If it hadn't been for his new friends, he might've given into the darkness too.

"Sora, that wasn't very nice…" Goofy pointed out.

"Forget it, Goofy," Donald said. "Sora's just a potty-mouthed asshole of a teenager. He doesn't understand the G-rated ways of Disney."

Sora pouted, causing his Animal Friends to laugh. He punched the duck in the arm playfully, and ran ahead. He didn't need them to worry about him. The happier, the better, right?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Riku watched as Sora playfully hit his friend and ran. How long had it been since _they_ had played around like that?

It felt like it had been years since the fateful day they had left Destiny Islands, where the future seemed bright, adventurous, and happy, even for Riku. Well that plan went into the toilet and straight down to Hell. At the moment Riku was alone in a castle with a bunch of power crazy freaks, a heartless Kairi, no friends, and to top it all off a cute, loveable, and screwable – err, an idiot boy with a keyblade and two giant animals. Great. Just great.

Riku's thoughts were cut off when he realized that Sora and the creatures had already found him.

"Riku!!" the brunette called, while taking out his keyblade. Riku looked into his face. Sora was trying to be brave. He was trying to stand up to his friend without wavering, and was having a tough time with it – Riku could tell. Like when they first explored their secret cave; Sora thought there was a monster inside so he made Riku hold his hand to make sure that 'Riku wouldn't get scared.' But this time there was no one to hold Riku's hand. When he needed it most, it wasn't there. Riku's heart grew cold.

"That's right…" he whispered to himself, "I have nobody. Only darkness is on my side…"

"What do you want now, huh?!" Sora yelled. He must not have heard Riku.

"So, you finally made it. About time," Riku said in a cocky tone, "I've been waiting for you."

Sora glared. Riku was taken aback. Riku _knew_ Sora's glare – and it wasn't like this. It was usually more of a cute pout than a glare… But _this_… this seemed… angry. Riku glared back, and Sora faltered. There was a glint of fear in his blue eyes now. Riku smirked. Good.

"We've always been rivals, haven't we?" Riku continued. "You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…"

Riku saw the confusion and fear in Sora's face. All of his feelings mixed together resembled a deer caught in head-lights, and it was starting to piss Riku off.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two keyblade masters!" He raised his hand, and the keyblade disappeared from Sora's hand and appeared in Riku's. "Maleficent was right… You don't have what it takes to save Kairi!"

"But that's impossible… How did this happen??" Sora asked angrily, "I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!!"

"You were just the delivery boy." Riku said, examining the keyblade. "Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this."

He threw a wooden sword by Sora's feet, and watched the younger boy fall to his knees. He turned and began walking toward the castle. While boarding the lift to the gates, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Donald and Goofy heading his way.

"Hey Riku, we're coming with you now!" Donald told the silver hair boy bossily.

Riku stared. Did they just _leave_ Sora? Weren't these his 'friends?'

"We need to stay with that keyblade, ahyuck!" Goofy explained.

"You're leaving your friend… to follow a giant key?" Riku asked. What jerks. Why, when he and Sora were friends he _never_ – wait… what difference did it make to him? He didn't care about Sora… All he needed to worry about was getting Kairi's heart back, not whether Sora had friends or not. Sora never worried about him or Kairi after all.

Donald and Goofy glanced each other's way guiltily. It must have occurred to them how bitchy leaving Sora behind was.

Riku ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way. Or else." he looked down at them again. They both shuddered.

Riku tossed his head. Sora had the stupidest choice in friends. Why when they were together… Gr! Riku banged his head on one of the lift's poles. Ow. But he had to make himself stop thinking like that somehow.

"_Sora doesn't care about me_." Riku told himself firmly. "And I don't care about him. I was stupid not to see it before, and don't you dare want him back now!"

He could feel Donald and Goofy staring at him, but he didn't care. It didn't make any difference to Riku if they thought he was crazy.

But then again, they might tell Sora and…

God dammit, he did it again!

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Hollow Bastion Part Two**

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it… Are you ready for them?" Beast growled. After Donald and Goofy left Sora to follow the keyblade, Sora found Beast, and decided to tag along with him. Together they explored Hollow Bastion's ruins, eventually finding a pair of large doors that led them to an even larger entrance hall. The hall was wide and empty, except for two sets of stairs that were built on the far end of the room, one on the left and one on the right side of a decorative waterfall.

As an answer to Beast's question, Sora continued walking forward into the large room. He needed to keep moving or else he was afraid he might lose his confidence altogether. He had no weapon, two of his best friends just ditched him, and the other two had completely changed. If Beast hadn't been there… Well thank god for him.

Sora heard Beast gasp. "Belle?!" Beast turned around, to see his princess facing him with an eerie smile on her face. Just as quickly as she had appeared, the beautiful figure transformed into a Heartless.

Beast began to roar. Sora looked over his shoulder and watched as Beast charged at the monster at full speed. As soon as he was out of the room, the doors slammed shut. Okaay, well _now_ he was alone.

"Quit while you can…"

Sora spun around to see Riku, Donald and Goofy, who all seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"No." Sora answered firmly. "Not without Kairi." Maybe… maybe there was no way to get the old Riku back, but… he couldn't just leave Kairi here, whether she was her normal giggly self or not. No way would this different Riku stop him. And if Donald and Goofy wanted to stick with the keyblade, then fine, they could do whatever they want. But he had to help the one person that he could! Sora loved Kairi; she was one of his best friends. He couldn't leave her here with all of these people consumed by darkness!

"Hmph. Then the darkness will destroy you." The shadows covered Riku's body again, and when they faded, Riku's yellow muscle shirt and blue pants were replaced by a black and purple jumpsuit, with the Heartless insignia on his chest.

"You're wrong, Riku." Sora said, looking down at the green tile. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. It'll stay with my friends. It'll never die!" he looked up and glared at the silver haired boy.

"Really… Well we'll just see about that!" Riku gathered a ball of dark energy into his left hand, and threw it at Sora. It was gathering speed, about to hit Sora when…

…Goofy jumped out in front of it and guarded Sora with his shield. "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life!" he turned around and faced Sora, giving him a thumbs up. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora either, cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" he looked forward at Donald again, and waved, "See ya later Donald! Could ya tell the King I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on Goofy! We'll tell him together!!" Donald ran across the room, stopping when he was right by Sora's side. "Well… You know… All for one, and one for all!"

Goofy nodded. "I guess yer stuck with us, Sora."

"Thanks a lot. Donald, Goofy…" Sora closed his eyes and felt his confidence returning. That's right… he had friends right here beside him. Friends who would even go against their king's wishes just to be with him. Now that meant something.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked with a know-it-all tone in his voice.

Sora looked over at Riku calmly. "I know now I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon… my heart!"

"Heh! Your_ heart_? What will that weak little thing do for you?" Riku said sarcastically.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine." Sora explained, his sapphire eyes shining at the thought of having such a great treasure. And… and even if he couldn't see - couldn't feel – couldn't _touch_ the Riku he loved… well maybe he was still there. As long as Sora remembered him in his heart, Riku would be there no matter what, right?

"And if they think about me now and then," Sora continued, "if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one!" he took out the wooden sword Riku so generously gave him. "I don't need a weapon; my friends are my power!"

After a slight pause, the keyblade that was once in Riku's hand disappeared, reappearing in Sora's hand. Sora threw down the toy sword, and got into a fighting stance. Sora's confidence grew sky-high. Maybe he _could _do this. He could defeat this stranger in front of him. If it would help getting Kairi back… He could do it!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Riku bent over gasping for air. He couldn't believe it… Sora _beat_ him. They had fought – and he lost. He looked up to see Sora and his friends watching him… staring at him. They were mocking him! Bastards…

Riku stood up a little straighter and ran. He ran and ran and ran through the halls of the castle, not really heading towards any place in particular. All he could think about was how he needed to know how that happened - how did Sora get the keyblade back?!

"Wh-Why??" he panted, continuing to run down a corridor, "It was mine!!"

"Know this:" a deep, unfamiliar voice said from somewhere in the hall. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade."

Riku turned around and saw a hooded man appear out of the darkness. "What? You're saying my heart's weaker than _his_?"

"For that instant it was." The man said.

Riku shook his head, and looked down at the floor frowning. He couldn't deny what the hooded man said. His heart faltered when Sora was talking about his new friends. They're so important to him – so much more important than Riku or Kairi had ever been. Maleficent really _was_ right. There was no hope for him_ - or_ Kairi - to ever be with the brunette again. Sora never loved him. He didn't even love him now. He was just trying to soften Riku, trying to make it easier to hurt him, trying to get him while he was down! What a jerk… Talk about adding insult to injury…

"However…" the voice began to say, "You can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the Door to Darkness – it held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger…"

Riku continued staring at the ground. Fine. If this was how it had to be, then he didn't care. There was nothing that Riku really cared about now, except for helping Kairi, but he was beginning to doubt that he could even do that. He sighed sadly and whispered, "What should I do?"

"It's really quite simple," The voice explained, "Open yourself to the darkness, that is all. Let your heart – your _being_ become darkness itself."

Riku felt the darkness surround him for the umpteenth time that day. But this had to be the strongest dark force he'd ever felt; he could feel it slowly entering his body, moving its way through his arms and legs.

Wait. This didn't feel right. Suddenly he couldn't control which way his body moved. He was walking to the room where Maleficent's keyhole to the darkness was; towards the one witch he really didn't want to see at the moment. He tried to turn and walk in the other direction, but his legs wouldn't obey him. His arms pushed the door open, despite his attempts to put them down. He was approaching Maleficent, and he began speaking with her. But wait!! These weren't his words… What was going on..? _What did that guy do to me?!_

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Hollow Bastion Part Three**

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up the steps in the room where all of the "Princesses of Heart" were being held hostage. As they reached the top of the staircase, they saw a giant keyhole in the shape of the Heartless insignia on the far wall. Sora and Donald reached the next story first – Goofy was trapped out by what seemed like an invisible wall. And lying on the floor directly in front of them was none other than Kairi!

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, running towards the red haired girl. She appeared to be sleeping, so Sora picked her up half off of the ground and shook her slightly. "Kairi! Kairi!! Open your eyes!" he said frantically. No way… She can't be…

"It's no use." A cold voice said from behind Sora. "That girl has lost her heart – she cannot wake up."

Sora looked around, to see Riku sitting on a ledge next to the Heartless' sign. But hold on a second… Riku had always made it apparent that Kairi annoyed him, but he never, _ever_ called her "that girl." And these past few months he's seemed to like her more; he was trying to save her – so why was he all of the sudden being so cold towards her??

"What? You… You're not Riku…" Sora said slowly.

"The keyhole cannot be completed," the person in Riku's body continued, "so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." He leapt from the ledge, landing on a small step in front of the large keyhole.

"...The princess?" Sora looked down at Kairi and nearly jumped. "Kairi's a princess?!"

"Yes. And without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." The person explained monotonously.

"Well, whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!!" Sora demanded. This person _must_ be the reason why Riku started changing!! So if Sora made them go away, Riku would come back!! And maybe they know how to help Kairi too!

"But first, you must give the Princess back her heart!" Dark aquamarine eyes stared down at him. The person took out his keyblade the Soul Eater, the keyblade that unlocks hearts, and pointed it down at Sora. Suddenly Sora felt a pain in his chest, and fell onto his knees. He put one hand over his heart, and the other on the ground. He felt like his chest might explode, and it wasn't very fun.

"What's—," he began.

"Don't you see yet?" Riku's voice said impatiently, "The Princess' heart is responding! It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

Sora looked at the person in Riku's body slowly. It hurt so much to move… "Kairi… Kairi's _inside_ me?"

"I know all there is to know." The person said confidently. If Sora wasn't hurting so much, he might've said "Oh yeah, well what color is my underwear??" but it hurt enough to speak as it was. And for some reason he had a feeling that the person impersonating Riku wouldn't find it very funny…

"Tell me… who are you?" Sora asked with difficulty.

"It is I! Ansem! The seeker of darkness!" Ansem began walking towards Sora, when Donald charged at him. Just as Donald was about to attack, an invisible shield surrounded Ansem and hit the duck, causing it to go flying off of the platform. Ansem stood in front of Sora, holding the keyblade over his head. "So, I shall release you now Princess. Complete the keyhole – open the door – lead me into everlasting darkness!!" Ansem swung the keyblade down at Sora, and was about to hit him when Sora heard a voice – Kairi's voice!

"Sora!" she called. He looked up and took out his own keyblade, barely blocking the crazy man's attack.

"Forget it," Sora said, pushing the dark keyblade out of the way, "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!!"

This guy Ansem was going down. This guy who took Riku's body and Kairi's heart was gonna die!! He's taken so many innocent lives, just to get to the darkness! What an asshole! Ansem hurt Sora's friends… now he's gonna have Hell to pay.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sora!!" Riku tried to yell. Sora defeated Ansem in Riku's body, but the fight wasn't over yet. Ansem returned to his original form, and disappeared into the shadows of the room, watching the next scene play out before him. Sora… Sora had stabbed himself with the Soul Eater keyblade! Riku stared in horror as the 7 Princess' hearts emerged from his chest, each returning to their rightful owner. But Sora… Sora was fading away until… he wasn't there. "Ansem!!!" Riku called. "Where did he go?! What did that keyblade do to him?!"

Riku heard Ansem's deep, evil voice shake with laughter. "I thought you were through with him, Riku?"

If Riku had his body, this would be the part where he crossed his arms and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Maybe…"

Ansem laughed again, "He must be a Heartless by now. A fitting end for such a fool."

"No…" Riku whispered to himself, "I'm the only fool here…" He looked at Kairi. She was glaring around the room, looking for Sora or Ansem - whoever crossed her path first. Riku tended to forget, but Kairi could have a _mean_ temper. If you were on her bad side, you'd better watch out…

Riku felt himself moving with Ansem again. They were approaching the angry red-head. "So," he said, "You have awakened at last, Princess. The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose, but now it's over." He continued walking towards Kairi.

"Don't make another move!" Donald ordered before Kairi could speak, holding his staff out against the mysteriously golden-eyed man.

Riku heard Goofy whisper, "Do ya think we can stop him all on our own?" Somehow, the silver haired boy wasn't so sure. Compared to Sora or himself, they were incredibly weak.

"I don't know…" Donald sounded very unconfident. Now Riku was sure – they would never be able to defeat Ansem on their own. Riku needed to help. It's what Sora would have wanted…

Riku began to fight against Ansem's power. He put all his strength into making Ansem stop moving – into getting control over Ansem's body.

Ansem stood where Donald had stopped him and began shaking. "…I-Impossible…" Riku's figure appeared before Sora's friends. This was using up a lot of his energy… He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up for…

"N-no…" he said, spreading out his arms, keeping Ansem behind him. "You won't… use me for this!" he needed them to stay alive. They were probably the only ones who could save Sora now… They couldn't lose their hearts too! "You gotta run! The Heartless are coming!!"

Several Heartless surrounded them, slowly moving closer to Kairi, Donald and Goofy. They must have sensed that they were the only ones with solid hearts in them.

Kairi looked at Riku regretfully, and nodded. All three of them began to run away, leaving Riku alone with Ansem.

"Please… save Sora, Kairi." Riku said softly, before letting Ansem regain control over his body.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Kingdom Hearts**

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the Door to Light. It was finally over; they had defeated Ansem for good, but in order to beat him, the door had opened, filling Ansem with… light. Something in Sora's mind told him that those doors were meant to be closed, and that terrible things could happen if they weren't. So they began frantically pushing the door, but it hardly moved. The doors were just too big.

"Whoa!!" Goofy exclaimed, peering inside of Kingdom Hearts.

"Stop staring, and keep pushing!" Donald ordered, though he himself began to peek at what was inside. He gasped at what he saw. Heartless. Thousands and thousands of Heartless!! "Hurry!!"

Sora's push weakened. He felt like he couldn't do anything at that moment. Though he defeated Ansem, there was no sign of Riku anywhere. If that didn't bring Riku back, then what would? "I can't…"

"Don't give up!" a familiar voice said, "C'mon Sora! Together we can do it!" Sora looked up, to see Riku on the other side of the large doors. He looked into Riku's eyes. They were… normal. It was Riku! _His_ Riku!!

"Riku, wait! What about you? You gotta get out of there!" Sora said. "The Heartless will get you!"

Riku smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine - I promise."

Sora pouted sadly. No. He finally found the real Riku, and he was gonna lock him up with the Heartless?? How could Riku expect him to do that?

"Sora, don't worry, please? I'm not alone either," Riku said, trying to comfort the younger boy.

Sora tilted his head to the side. "Really? Who's with you?"

Riku touched his heart and said quietly, "I have you."

Sora blushed. His heart began to be beat faster. He wanted to tell him… He wanted to tell Riku how he felt. He wanted to kiss Riku one last time before they said goodbye. He just wanted _Riku_. He reached out his hands hesitantly and grabbed the older boy by the collar, pulling him into a soft, innocent kiss. Riku put his hand on Sora's face and gently stroked his cheek. Mm… Riku's breath was so calming… It was deep and warm… It felt great. And just knowing that Riku was there made Sora feel so strong.

Sora felt two presences staring at him, but he didn't care. If his Disney friends had a problem with this, then too bad. He'd been secretly craving this since their first kiss on Destiny Islands; there was no way he'd let them stop him now.

Unfortunately, it was Riku who decided when their lips would separate from each other. Though their faces were still close together, it wasn't close enough for Sora. He wanted more. He _needed_ more of Riku! Sora leaned forward, pressing his lips against Riku's again, but Riku pulled away gently.

"The door needs to be closed, remember?" he said.

Sora looked down at the floor and blushed. "Oh yeah…" Sora, Donald and Goofy began pushing the door again, this time with Riku pulling it as well. There was loud crashing from inside of the doors, and they stopped to stare for a moment. Many more Heartless were appearing – the new ones even larger than the others.

"It's hopeless!!" Donald quacked, putting his hands on his head.

Suddenly they all saw the figure of a large mouse in the distance. Apparently Donald and Goofy recognized it. "Your Majesty!!" they shouted.

His Majesty pulled out a keyblade, and said, "Now Sora, let's close this door for good!"

"Close it! Quick!" Donald ordered, pushing on the door again.

"But—," Sora began. What about Riku?

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." The King assured Sora.

"Sora," Goofy said, "You can trust King Mickey!" Sora nodded and began pushing on the door.

After a few minutes of pushing and pulling, the doors were nearly shut. As they were closing, Riku said to Sora, "I love you… Take care of her." Sora's eyes widened as the doors closed.

Riku… was gone. Sora didn't tell him!! His sky-blue eyes filled with tears as he began banging his fists against the doors. "Riku! Riku!! I… I love you too!!" Sora yelled through the door. The tears he was trying to hold in ran down his cheeks silently. He leaned his hands against the door and stood there, crying, "Riku…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I love you… Take care of her." Riku said to Sora. And the door closed. Riku sighed and leaned against the frame. If he wasn't stuck in a world filled with Heartless, he might've been jumping for joy right now. Sora kissed him. He kissed him of his own free will! The seme touched his lips and smiled softly. Maybe Sora really _did_ care for him all that time after all…

He heard a banging on the door and turned around. What the hell was that? He could faintly hear someone yelling from the other side. He put his ear to the white wood, right in time to hear his little brunette say, "…love you too!!"

Riku was about to yell something back to him when Mickey said, "Riku, get away from the door. We gotta lock it!"

Riku blushed lightly and stepped away from the door. Oh yeah… Mickey, Donald and Goofy had all witnessed their little romance scene… How embarrassing…

Mickey swung the keyblade in the air, and Riku heard a loud "k-chak," before the door disappeared. Past where the door once stood was a long road – a road that seemed to go nowhere.

"Well…" Mickey said, walking past Riku and onto the never-ending path, "We'd better start moving." Riku stayed put. He wanted to stay in this sacred spot for just a little bit longer. This sacred spot where Riku and Sora shared their first _mutual_ kiss. Maybe… it would be their last, too. What if they didn't find each other in the Realm of Light?

Mickey turned around, beckoning Riku to follow him. His eyes softened when he realized what Riku must have been thinking. "C'mon Riku, let's go. Staying here won't help ya find your boyfriend!"

Riku smiled lightly and nodded. He looked back to where the door was one last time and whispered, "Sora… Wait for me. I'll come back to you – I promise."

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Yesss, it's over!! So did you like it? I hope so, that'll make me happy and make me feel like the hours, and hours, (and hours, and _hours_), I used on this story didn't go to waste...

Tell me if you want a sequel!! Because I may continue the story with Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories!! If you want me to...

Umm!! If you liked this story then go to semi-slashable's page and read his story called "A Promise You Can Keep!" It's like my story, only it's about Kingdom Hearts 2, and it' s written _soooo much better!_

See ya next story!


End file.
